


Чемпионы

by van_Miaow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Drunkenness, M/M, Made For Each Other, Public Masturbation, весёлые ебанаты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Мы чемпионы, друзья, — поет Эрик, — мы держались до конца».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чемпионы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Hawaii Five-O 2016.  
> Бета: their-law.
> 
> Повседневный упорос, публичная мастурбация, пьяно-конопляный ООС.

— Оч великодушно, — влюблённым голосом уверяет его Эрик, полулёжа на Чине и примостив голову тому на плечо. Стив не уверен, что влюблённость — именно для него, несмотря на то, что он реально был великодушным.  
  
Пиздец каким великодушным. Добрым, как Санта. Находчивым, как Гаечка.  
  
— … действительно впечатляет, — продолжает Эрик, пьяно запинаясь. — Но я не готов дрочить на полицейский значок.  
  
Звучит обидно. Самое время применить хитрую стратегию запугивания и подкупа. Буквально минуту — он соберётся и сделает их всех. Сделает.  
  
— Я тоже, — соглашается Чин.  
  
Предатель. Весь план насмарку, Чин тоже знает хитрые стратегии и больно бьётся пепельницами.  
  
— Слабо, да? — Стив надеется, что фраза звучит с достоинством, а не с обидой. Он протягивает руку и со второй попытки хватает с табуретки значок. Хуй им всем, а не его прелесть, раз такие разборчивые.  
  
— Не стоит обижаться, коммандер, — мягко говорит Макс, затягивается, позёрски выдыхая дым через нос, и протягивает Стиву свой косяк. — Вы пропустили очередь.  
  
Действительно пропустил, справедливость должна восторжествовать, и Стив делает глубокую затяжку. Горло першит — он никак не может привыкнуть.  
  
— Эй, дядя Стив, значок это круто, но, блин, слишком круто, у меня просто не встанет, — Эрик честно округляет глаза, кося под восторженного идиота, которым он и является на деле.

Чин обнимает его за плечи и легонько перебирает отросшие пряди волос, накручивая их на палец.  
  
— Не пизди, у тебя уже стоит, — Стив заливает дерущее горло ромом, той еще гадостью. — И не называй меня дядей.  
  
— Как скажешь, дядя, — послушно соглашается Эрик.  
  
— Маленький засранец.  
  
Чин задумчиво кивает и отпивает прямо из бутылки. Его ладонь всё ещё в волосах Эрика.  
  
— Стараюсь, — Эрик тянет Чина за рукав, как капризный ребёнок, и тот отдаёт бутылку. — Мы начинаем или как? Скоро дядя Дэнни наругается с тётей Рейчел, и тогда всем нам пиздец.  
  
Стив делает ещё одну затяжку и машет рукой — делай, что хочешь. В гостиной жарко, и он стягивает майку.  
  
Эрик восторженно присвистывает и подрывается с дивана. Отхлёбывает из бутылки — по подбородку и шее стекают капли, — и, напевая, идёт на кухню.  
  
— Давай, детка, зажги мой огонь, — песню перебивают грохот и лязг. Наверное, кухни у них больше нет, но Стиву так хорошо, что он убивает в себе эту мысль.  
  
— У мальчика хороший вкус, — Макс поправляет шейный платок, одёргивает голубой пиджак и, склонившись над журнальным столиком, сворачивает очередной косяк.  
  
Грохот стихает, а песня становится громче.  
  
— Мы могли бы подняться выше, — Эрик появляется в дверном проёме и торжественно воздевает к потолку банку с печеньем. — Нашёл!  
  
— Эй, я не… — Стив не успевает возмутиться, как он ставит банку на табуретку и вновь плюхается на диван.  
  
— Да ладно, это же печеньки, — Эрик придвигается к Чину и начинает развязывать тесёмки на шортах. — Замануха Тёмной стороны, я прям теку от таких возможностей. — Он побеждает тесёмки и стягивает шорты вместе с трусами до колен, доставая член.  
  
— Я же говорил, что у тебя и так стоит, — Стив откидывается на спинку кресла и дёргает за молнию на джинсах.

— Поверь, дядя, дело не в значке, — Эрик кладёт голову Чину на плечо и сжимает член, водя кулаком вверх-вниз, на розовой головке — Стив был уверен, что член Эрика окажется возмутительно розовым, — выступает капля смазки, и Эрик нежно размазывает её вокруг.  
  
— Чин? Макс? — спрашивает Стив и сжимает ещё не полностью вставший член.  
  
— Я дам вам пять минут форы, — отвечает Чин, улыбаясь и не отрывая взгляда от лица Эрика, будто самое интересное — там. Эрик тихо стонет, и да, интересное точно там.  
  
— Это не моя сфера, коммандер, как вам прекрасно известно, — Макс затягивается и продолжает, — но я с удовольствием понаблюдаю. Позвольте дать вам совет: если вы обхватите заднюю кромку головки указательным пальцем и будете массировать, при этом большим пальцем лаская головку, то кончите значительно быстрее, выиграв у юного Эрика.  
  
— Спасибо, Макс, очень мило с твоей стороны, — поколебавшись, Стив сплёвывает на пальцы и делает, как посоветовали. По ощущению — ничего особенного, но доктору может быть виднее.  
  
— У Эрика непросто выиграть, Эрик юн, что плюс, прекрасен, что очевидно, и настойчив, что сегодня ещё будет доказано, — с короткими паузами выдавливает из себя Эрик. — Очень настойчив.  
  
Чин хмыкает и кладёт ладонь ему на голое бедро. Эрик стонет. Стив закрывает глаза — он не хочет об этом знать.  
  
Сзади раздаются шаги, и глаза приходится открыть — тишина, прерываемая лишь тихими стонами немного пугает. В их доме редко бывает тихо, это плохой знак.  
  
Дэнни вертит в руках мобильный телефон и молчит.  
  
— Детка, — хочет объяснить Стив и не успевает.  
  
— Только не говори, что вы устроили соревнование, кто быстрее кончит, — говорит Дэнни. — Не поверю: даже вы не можете быть такими ебанутыми.  
  
— Слишком хорошо о нас думаешь, — Эрик прячет руки за спину. Покрасневший член по инерции качается, пачкая руку Чина эякулятом. — Дядя Стив очень настаивал.  
  
— Ах ты маленький засранец, — возмущается Стив. — Не я первый начал.  
  
Дэнни отмахивается.

— Пофиг, серьёзно, после разговора с Рейчел у меня просто нет сил на воспитание ебланов, — он присаживается на подлокотник кресла и даёт Стиву подзатыльник. — Не спорь.  
  
— Присоединишься? — спрашивает осмелевший Эрик и вновь начинает дрочить — головка то скрывается, то показывается из сжатого кулака. Пальцы Чина аккуратно гладят стриженый лобок.  
  
— Не наглей, я всё ещё могу позвонить твоей матери, — Дэнни с прищуром смотрит на Чина, будто решая что-то для себя, и встаёт, дёргая Стива за собой. — Мы пойдём наверх, только не разгромите ничего.  
  
Стив спотыкается, он так прекрасно пьян, а в голове — дым; джинсы приходится поддерживать, а член стоит до боли — так, что шлёпает по животу, но в коридоре перед лестницей Дэнни прижимается к нему и даёт себя поцеловать. Это искупает многое.  
  
— Вы больные, невероятно больные, мне страшно жить в этом доме, — тихо возмущается он, и Стив впивается ему в шею, потому что у него тоже нет сил на разборки и потому что Дэнни тоже пьян, возможно не так прекрасно, как он сам, но это не помешает им пойти в спальню и закончить пьянку как положено — нелепым сексом.  
  
— Мы чемпионы, друзья, — поёт Эрик, — мы держались до конца.  
  
Стив отрывается от Дэнни и оглядывается.  
  
Эрик машет ему рукой, сползает на пол, становится на колени между раздвинутых ног Чина. Макс с закрытыми глазами медитирует в клубах дыма.  
  
— Знаешь, у мальчика действительно есть вкус, — Стив смотрит, как Эрик задирает футболку Чина и целует его в живот.  
  
— Всё равно засранец, — отвечает Дэнни и ступает на лестницу.


End file.
